


No Good

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Title from the song by Kaleo - No Good.

Mycroft se nepotřeboval přesvědčit na vlastní oči. Nemusel zkoumat pohledem každé temné zákoutí, každý nábytkem vržený stín a k směšnému nahlížení za závěsy by se v životě nesnížil. Nic z toho ale opravdu činit nemusel, protože už při vstupu do místnosti jednoduše věděl, že v ní není sám. Přesto se neobtěžoval jakýmikoliv bezpečnostními opatřeními, zcela lhostejně vůči svému okolí se usadil do křesla uprostřed pokoje, deštník odložil na zem a pohodlně se opřel, samolibý úsměv na rtech.

 

"Co bys rád, Sherlocku?" promluvil do absolutního ticha a na duši jej pohladilo, jak krásně se jeho zvučný hlas místností nesl.

 

Nečekal dlouho. Uběhlo sotva několik vteřin, než se z prostoru za jeho zády ozvaly kroky, jež nepatřily nikomu jinému než Mycroftovu mladšímu bratrovi. Ten ve svém typickém černém kabátu dorazil až do Mycroftova zorného pole, nezamířil však k němu, leč předstíraně zaujat soškou na krbové římse, zastavil se u protilehlé stěny.

 

"Dal by sis něco? Čaj? Kávu? Nebo třeba lekci slušného chování?" podepřel si Mycroft tvář dlaní a s téměř nasládlým úsměvem pozoroval Sherlocka, kterak naprosto tragicky pokračuje ve svém hereckém výkonu.

 

Starší Holmes si teatrálně povzdechl, když ani tentokrát neobdržel odpověď.

 

"A nechtěl bys třeba odejít a oblažovat trucovitým mlčením kohokoliv jiného? Na rozdíl od tebe mám spoustu práce. Za půlhodiny mám schůzku s ministrem obrany a rád bych si před tímto veledůležitým jednáním dopřál chvilku klidu se sklenkou kvalitního alkoholu. Ale něčemu jako povinnosti ty nemůžeš rozumět, Sherlocku," zatlačil mírně Mycroft, doufaje, že se díky menší lži dozví důvod přítomnost svého bratra. Ne, že by jej nějak eminentně zajímala, ale celý den strávil obklopen lidmi, kteří byli obdařeni inteligencí kapusty, a přestože se divil sám době, úplně by se konverzaci s Sherlockem nebránil. Už to bylo velmi dlouho, co…

 

"Ty víš moc dobře, Mycrofte, proč jsem tady."

 

Rozhodnost, jež v Sherlockově hlase zazněla, Mycrofta zaskočila, leč o mnoho méně, než by si sám přál. Přesně s tímto tónem se totiž pojily vzpomínky, jež pohřbil hluboko v sobě. Alespoň si to myslel.

 

Ačkoliv pulz mu instantně vystřelil vzhůru a dlaně se mu zpotily, navenek na sobě nedal nic znát. S povýšeným úsměvem si přehodil nohu přes nohu, založil ruce na prsou a nadále si měřil Sherlocka pohledem, vnitřně jej však zachvátilo něco ne nepodobné panice. Doufal… doufal, že to bylo výjimečně, že… že měl moc burbonu, že Sherlock ho prostě jen chtěl vyprovokovat a oba překročili hranici, aniž by vůbec původně chtěli, ale Sherlockova nenadálá přítomnost, tón jeho hlasu a odhodlání, nacházející se v jeho očích, když se konečně postavil čelem svému bratrovi, velmi efektivně ubezpečilo Mycrofta o tom, proč jeho mladší bratr přišel.

 

Bratr…

 

Mycroft polkl, ošil se a bojoval s vlnou vzrušení, jež jej zalila společně se vzpomínkami na tu noc, na… Na to, co se nikdy stát nemělo.

 

"Nemám ponětí, na co narážíš, Sherlocku," pokusil se o poněkud slabý odpor Mycroft, načež s rostoucí hrůzou sledoval, jak se k němu druhý muž rozvážným krokem blíží, temnota v jeho očích stále patrnější. Starší Holmes na moment napřemýšlel, zda se víc děsí toho, co po něm chce Sherlock, nebo toho, že… Že by mu to dal hned. Tady a teď, protože…

 

Fasáda se rozbila jako mávnutím kouzelné hůlky, Mycroft bolestně zavřel oči pod dopadem viny, pramenící v neschopnosti se ovládat.

 

Dal by Sherlockovi všechno teď a tady, protože byl sakra připravený.

 

"Ty to víš, Mycrofte," otevřel na ta slova oslovený oči, doširoka a udiveně v reakci na syčivý šepot, jaký Sherlock běžně neužíval. "Víš moc dobře, o čem mluvím, Mycrofte. Jen se na sebe podívej… Ruce v pěst, orosené čelo, žíla na krku vystouplá, zrychlený dech… a ve tváři vepsaný chtíč."

 

"Sherlocku!" okřikl Mycroft svého bratra, přestože věděl, že má pravdu.

 

"Jsem potěšen, že vzpomínka na naše nedávné setkání zanechala určité… řekněme následky… také v tobě."

 

Mycroft jen tiše zíral, jak před ním vlastní bratr může takhle mluvit, použít takový dvojsmysl, vždyť Sherlock nikdy neprojevil ryzí zájem o kohokoliv v sexuálním směru, vždyť…

 

"Odejdi, Sherlocku, prosím tě o to," posbíral starší Holmes zbytky sebekontroly, pokusil se uhladit svůj výraz, ruce se mu však pořád třásly a vzrušení kolovalo v krvi nehledě na to, že nebylo vítané, že určitě nemělo přijít v momentě, kdy hovoří se svým bratrem.

 

Vážně si přál, aby jej Sherlock poslechl. Aby na tu událost zapomněl. Aby jej nechal být…

 

Jenže detektiv učinil pravý opak, znovu vykročil ke staršímu muži, až stanul před křeslem. Shlížel dolů na Mycrofta, který zarytě mlčel, odmítal pohlédnout Sherlockovi do tváře a místo toho hleděl kamsi do prostoru. Snažil se Sherlocka ignorovat, jeho poslední nadějí bylo, že se jeho bratr začne nudit, jak ale brzy zjistil, on se k odchodu ani zdaleka neměl.

 

Nedokázal se ovládnout, musel koutkem oka mrknout ke svému bratrovi, jenž knoflík po knoflíku rozepnul svůj kabát a následně jej rozhalil. Jestli doteď existovaly nějaké pochybnosti, proč Sherlock přišel, nyní se definitivně rozplynuly.

Mycroft se zachvěl pod novou horkou vlnou, jež jej doslova sežehla a zamířila přímo do jeho slabin, jakmile spatřil vzdouvající se látku Sherlockových kalhot, jakmile si uvědomil, co se tady opravdu děje…

 

"Já vím, Mycrofte, že to chceš, vím, že jsi chtěl zapomenout, ale nemůžeš... Nemůžeš, protože nic na světě nechceš víc, než si mě vzít. Tady, přímo na tomhle křesle chceš ojet vlastního bratra, protože je to zakázané a zvrácené… Protože tě to láká… A ty to uděláš, protože já chci, abys to udělal, Mycrofte," odmlčel se na moment Sherlock, s pocitem zadostiučinění sleduje, jak se červeň hrne do tváře jeho bratra, jak je jeho pozice strnulá s výjimkou hrudníku, který se namáhavě zvedal a klesal.

 

Mycroft se hrozil toho, jaký vliv na něj má nejen přítomnost jeho bratra, ale především ta slova. Vrývala se mu hluboko do paměti, bouřila jeho svědomí, jež mu ještě škodolibě napovídalo, že Sherlock mluví jen a jen pravdu. Připadal si, jako by mu celé tělo hořelo, připadal si, jako by jej Sherlock omámil... Připadal si úplně stejně jako oné noci…

 

Víčka mu opět klesla, jakmile si uvědomil Sherlockův pohyb, jeho horký dech na svém uchu, příjemnou vůni, jež jej udeřila do nosu, prsty musel zarýt do opěradel, aby násilně odehnal nutkání chytit Sherlockův kabát a stáhnout svého bratra dolů, ke svým rtům a pak níže, na kolena… Ano, na kolena…

 

Zhluboka se nadechl, aby mu vzápětí uvízl dech v hrdle, když Sherlock znovu promluvil.

 

"Chci tě cítit v sobě… Znovu… Vem si mě úplně stejně jako minule… Já tě prosím, Mycrofte…"

 

Mycroft svůj boj prohrál. Sherlock nikdy neprosil. Nikdy a o nic, jako by si to podvědomě šetřil na takovou příležitost, jako by tušil, jaký dopad to na jeho bratra bude mít. Starší Holmes jako už nesčetněkrát během života děkoval své prozíravosti, když si vybavoval sídlo, pročež mu tak stačilo, aby stiskl tlačítko pod opěrkou křesla, jímž vypnul v celém pokoji veškeré kamery i odposlechy.

 

Vážně nepotřeboval, aby experti při případném probírání se záznamy našli také video, na němž se snaží vlastnímu bratrovi vyšukat mozek z hlavy.

 

Jen při té myšlence se mu do slabin nahrnulo ještě více krve, načež nepatrně potřásl hlavou sám nad sebou. Byl ztracený, pomyslel si, otevřel oči a pozvedl tvář ke svému bratrovi, jenž se od něj opět mírně odtáhl do té míry, aby mohli navázat oční kontakt. Ten však trval sotva pár vteřin, jelikož Mycroft se poddal upozaděné touze popadnout Sherlocka za kabát a přitáhnout si jej k sobě.

 

Mladšímu muži se tváří mihlo překvapení, jež vzápětí vyústilo ve spokojený úšklebek, když se jejich rty setkaly, když Mycroft tvrdě narazil na ústa svého bratra, pevně svíral cípy oděvu, dokud chuť dotknout se Sherlocka nevzrostla natolik, že polibek nestačil. Škubnul kabátem a tentokrát se on mírně ušklíbl, když Sherlock v reakci na to netrpělivé gesto vydal potěšený zvuk, následně Mycroft ucítil pohyb mezi nohama. Roztáhl je a nechal Sherlocka, aby mohl část váhy přenést na koleno, odložené na uvolněné místo na křesle, což mu také umožnilo naklonit se nad svého bratra ještě více, dlaně opřené po stranách jeho hlavy.

 

Mycrofta ten zápal pro věc z Sherlockovy strany přemáhal, mladší muž se mu přisál na rty a nejevil žádné známky toho, že by je kdy chtěl opustit, mazlil se s jeho jazykem, nebránil se Mycroftovým pokusům o zapojení zubů, naopak starší Holmes v takových případech slyšel ty tiché povzdechy, jež jej jen víc rozpalovaly. Jeho ruce se už dávno přesunuly z kabátu na Sherlockova záda a sunuly se níže, až dorazily k pasu, načež pohladil ten dokonalý zadek, v každé dlani sevřel jednu půlku a sám se neubránil zasténání, když Sherlockovi unikl další spokojený zvuk a když se kolenem posunul až k Mycroftovu rozkroku.

 

Třel se o jeho nohu, zatímco jen tak mimochodem přejel prstem po rýze mezi Sherlockovými půlkami, čímž vyvolal v mladším muži zachvění.

 

"Mycrofte," zašeptal Sherlock, náhle jako by přemožen atmosférou, jako by až teď na něj dolehlo, že Mycroft na jeho hru přistoupil, a když se odtáhl, jeho pohled v sobě snoubil prvky touhy a údivu. Možná byl překvapen vlastními reakcemi, možná čekal, že se bude více ovládat, a možná přesně tohle čekal ze strany svého bratra.

 

Jenže Mycroft už na zdrženlivost neměl ani pomyšlení, na pár vteřin se jen opájel pocitem, že Sherlocka zaskočil, že se nechoval dle jeho očekávání a aby mu opětovně dokázal svou nečitelnost, sjel jednou dlaní na přední stranu Sherlockova těla a neomylně se zastavil v jeho slabinách, kde přes látku stiskl vzrušení svého bratra, a s potměšilým poloúsměvem se naklonil s cílem přiložit rty k Sherlockovu oušku a něco mu šeptem sdělit.

 

"Že ty vůbec nevíš, o co přesně prosíš? Skoro nic si z minula nepamatuješ, jenom jsi chtěl zjistit, jak na tvé řeči budu reagovat, jak na tvou blízkost…" doprovodil svůj proslov dalším hlazením Sherlockovy erekce, téměř se tetelil blahem nad tím, jak se Sherlock třásl, ať už samotným vzrušením nebo snahou se o jeho dlaň netřít, "budu reagovat. Hmm, inu, to jsi zjistil, bratříčku, ale jak vidím, něco ti z minula v hlavě utkvělo, ale zajímalo by mě, copak to bylo…? Copak sis pamatoval tak dobře, že jsi vsadil všechno na jednu kartu? Přišel ses pobavit na můj účet, ale zároveň jsi věděl, že tvé prosbě neodolám…" laskal Sherlocka dál, zatímco prsty druhé dlaně mu rozepnul knoflíky na košili, načež alespoň částečně ukojil potřebu se dotknout té jemné, teplé kůže na Sherlockově hrudníku.

 

Mycroft téměř fyzicky cítil, jak se moc přelévá na jeho stranu, Sherlock se sice nadále nacházel nad ním, ale momentálně zvládal jen němě na svého bratra zírat, pravděpodobně zaskočený náhlou prázdnotou ve své mysli, omámené příjemnými pocity.

 

"No, tak, Sherlocku, pověz mi, copak si z minula pamatuješ? Určitě to bude méně než já, protože všichni víme, že moje paměť je lepší než ta tvoje, ale přesto by mě to zajímalo."

 

Starší Holmes doufal, že se mu do hlasu vkradl posměch, jímž by mohl Sherlocka z jakéhosi transu dostat, leč on sám jej v proslovu nezaznamenal, asi se až příliš soustředil na rozepínání dalších knoflíků, pročež zaskočeně vzhlédl, když jeho bratr konečně promluvil.

 

"Řekl jsem, že chci, aby sis mě vzal stejně jako minule, Mycrofte. Stejně tvrdě a bezohledně, abych tě stejně jako tehdy cítil v sobě ještě několik dní," vyhrknul Sherlock tak rychle, že musel polknout, aby se nezalknul. Mycroft z jeho tváře nespouštěl pohled. "Tak, abych nemohl pořádně sedět, Mycrofte, přesně takhle, přesně to si pamatuju."

 

Mycroft vážně zapřemýšlel, jestli byl dobrý nápad, aby se na to Sherlocka ptal, jelikož po jeho odpovědi zapomněl na veškeré zábrany, zbyla jen touha a chtíč, zatemňující mozek, který tiše úpěl a poukazoval na to, jak hrozně se ke svému bratrovi minule musel chovat, jenže… Při pohledu na Sherlocka, na jeho rudé rty, zrychlený dech, odhalený hrudník a tvrdost, přesně padnuvší do dlaně… Mycroft nedokázal nadále upírat svému bratrovi to, co po něm žádal. O co jej prosil.

 

Mírně Sherlocka odstrčil, sám se postavil na nohy, ale v mžiku už se zase tiskl k druhému tělu, přisál se k Sherlockovým ústům, jež mu náruživě vyšla vstříc, shodil mu z ramen jak kabát, tak košili, dlaněmi se rozběhl po nahé pokožce, dokud prsty nevklouzl do černých vlasů a z hrdla se mu nevydral sten, jakmile zaregistroval pohyb Sherlockových rukou, jež se nejprve usadily na jeho bocích, načež jeho bratr neomylně zamířil tam, kde ho Mycroft potřeboval nejvíce.

 

Ačkoliv to bylo přes vrstvu oblečení, stejně Mycroft nedokázal potlačit třas, když mu Sherlock dopřál první dotek, když se ho dotkl tak nádherně, když mu pouhé stisknutí dopřálo slast, s níž jen rostl jeho hlad. Až po několika vteřinách si uvědomil, že Sherlock už ho nelíbá, že se na něj pouze z minimální vzdálenosti dívá, že mapuje zrakem obličej svého bratra, zatímco jej laská, zatímco Mycroft skrze pootevřené rty vydává zvuky, za které se vzápětí zastyděl stejně jako za pohyb vlastních boků proti Sherlockově dlani.

 

Ono zjištění a představa, kolik Sherlock viděl, jak moc se mu otevřel, jej vyděsila natolik, že od svého bratra odstoupil, leč bylo mu jasné, že jeho obavy jsou v jejich situaci jaksi… zbytečné. Troufal si tvrdit, že svého bratra zná natolik dobře, aby dokázal odhadnout, že v jeho očích spatřuje opravdový chtíč, opravdovou touhu… Že ho Sherlock opravdu chce.

 

"Sundej si ten zbytek," zachraptěl, když se přiměl stáhnout ruce z té teplé a na dotek jemné pokožky, svlékl si sako, jež následoval i zbytek jeho ošacení, přičemž během zbavování se oděvu myslel pouze na tento úkon, zoufale se bránil opětovně se o slovo připomenuvšímu pocitu viny, pramenícího z faktu, před kým se obnažuje, co bude následovat a…

 

A s fatální silou jej vina, stud a z Mycroftovi naprosto nejasné příčiny láska zaplavili v momentě, kdy se narovnal a stanul tváří v tvář Sherlockovi. Nacházeli se sotva metr od sebe, nazí, se zrychleným dechem a očividným vzrušením patrným nejen z jejich postojů i pohledů. Už se nebylo zač schovat, nebylo kam utéct.

 

Mycroft náhle pochopil, co znamená spatřit pravdu v její nejčistší podobě.

 

Boj, jenž byl sváděn v jeho nitru, zcela utichl, jakmile Sherlock učinil ten jediný krok k němu a s očima intenzivně hledícíma do Mycroftových svého bratra políbil, zprvu jemně a něžně, než se v něm opět probudila na chvíli utlumená vášeň, jíž opět propadl i Mycroft. Přišlo mu, jako by se rozpouštěl pod doteky svého bratra, každý jeden z nich jej víc a víc rozpaloval, nutil víc a víc zapomínat na to, jak moc je tohle špatné, a naopak si to užívat. Přitiskl se k mladšímu tělu, hladově se zapojil do polibku, jazykem se dostal do Sherlockových úst, třel se o jeho slabiny a zvíře v něm řvalo nadšením, jak moc je Sherlock tvrdý, s jakým entuziasmem vychází jeho pohybům vstříc, jak se nedokáže držet zpět, jak se nedokáže přestat dotýkat vlastního bratra… jak nedokáže nechtít pořád víc.

 

Napětí rostlo společně s chtíčem obou mužů, Sherlock s jemným kousnutím opustil Mycroftova ústa a s vyloženě hladovým pohledem se zadíval na křeslo. Starší Holmes netušil jak, ale hladina vzrušení v něm se opět zvedla, odolat pokušení bylo nemyslitelné.

 

"Klekni si," řekl a kývnul hlavou směrem ke křeslu. "Chtěl jsi, abych si tě vzal teď a tady na tom křesle, a přesně to teď udělám, můj milý bratře."

 

Místo dalšího uvažování nad svými slovy se Mycroft odebral k jedné z mnoha skříní v místnosti, která stejně jako mnoho ostatních měla tajné přihrádky. Jedna z nich skýtala také to, co Mycroft právě teď potřeboval. Sice hodlal lubrikantem šetřit, ale aspoň trochu jej použil, když se k Sherlockovi vrátil, chvíli se při pohledu na ten vyšpulený zadek krotil, načež bez jakéhokoliv varování vsunul do Sherlocka téměř celý prst.

 

"Mycrofte!" prohnul se mladší Holmes v zádech, v hlase však nezazněl ani náznak bolesti či nepohodlí. Mycroft prst vytáhl a vrazil zpět, fascinovaně zíral na svého bratra, kterak vychází jeho ruce vstříc, a když do něj vsunul druhý prst a začal jím uvnitř něj pohybovat, Sherlock držel, zatímco svaly kolem Mycroftovy ruky se svíraly.

 

"Ty chceš víc…" zašeptal Mycroft překvapeně a zcela zbytečně, za což jej Sherlock odměnil téměř hysterickým smíchem.

 

"Samozřejmě," vyštěkl netrpělivě, "Dělej, Mycrofte, nemám na tebe celý den," dodal a demonstrativně se znovu doslova napíchnul na prsty svého bratra, kterému trvalo několik dlouhých sekund, než se konečně měl k činnosti.

 

Tentokrát už se na nějakou obezřetnost vykašlal přesně tak, jak Sherlock žádal. Chytnul jej za bok, nasměroval se a jedním plynulým pohybem se dostal dovnitř, přičemž ten zvířecí zvuk, jaký se vydral z hrdla mladšího muže, jej v kombinaci s úzkostí jeho nitra málem instantně dovedly k vrcholu.

 

Když se ovládl a zaměřil pozornost čistě na Sherlocka, tak zjistil, že jeho bratr hlasitě oddechuje, předloktími se dál opíral o křeslo, hlavu svěšenou.

 

"Šukej mě, bratříčku," zašeptal větu, o níž Mycroft věděl, že se mu navždy vryje do paměti. "Chci si na tebe, na to, jak jsi mě roztáhnul, vzpomenout vždycky, když si budu chtít sednout. Tvrdě a bezohledně… Prosím, Mycrofte."

 

Jaký by to byl Mycroft starší bratr, kdyby tomu mladšímu nedal to, oč prosí? Zřejmě bratr s morálními zásadami, prolétlo Mycroftovi hlavou, když do Sherlocka přirazil a ten mu s nádherným, hrdelním stenem vyšel vstříc. Dále už raději nemyslel na nic, nechal se pohltit vášní a touhou, vnímal, jak se na Sherlockově těle leskne pot, Sherlock jej svíral v sobě, sténal a řval jeho jméno, prosil, nadával a zase prosil, křeslo pod nimi skřípělo, Mycroft zarýval nehty do Sherlockova boku, pěst zatnutou v černých kudrnách svého bratra, zaklánějícího hlavu. Horká vlna za vlnou se přelévaly přes staršího Holmese, napětí se blížilo k hranici neúnosnosti, prsty u nohou se mu kroutily.

 

Ačkoliv byl blízko, neuvěřitelně blízko, přiměl se pustit Sherlockův bok a sevřít v dlani jeho erekci, čímž z Sherlocka vymámil jen úlevné zakňučení. Musel být strašně nadržený, dlouho se jej nedotknul, a Mycroftovi tak stačilo, aby jej párkrát polaskal a několikrát do něj pořádně přirazil, až se křeslo po prkenné podlaze posunulo, a jeho mladší bratr se třásl a svíjel a už vůbec nevěděl, co se s ním děje, načež se naposled nádherně prohnul v zádech, nechal do sebe Mycrofta zajet do nejhlouběji a na drahý potah dopadly první kapky bílé tekutiny, jež ulpěla rovněž na Mycroftově ruce.

 

Starší Holmes následně objal Sherlocka kolem pasu, rychlé tempo jeho boků se změnilo v brutální, horko jej polilo od hlavy k patě a Mycroft se zakousl do Sherlockova ramene, jakmile i on byl stržen do víru orgasmu, během kterého cítil podivné zadostiučinění. Ze slastné vlny se pomalu snášel zpět do reality i s pocitem dobře vykonané práce.

 

Odstoupil, aby se Sherlock mohl narovnat a protáhnout si záda, jež do ticha místnosti hlasitě zakřupala.

 

"Jsem v pořádku, Mycrofte, nemusíš se ptát," odpověděl na nevyřčenou otázku mladší muž ještě dříve, než Mycroft vůbec otevřel ústa. "Jenom si pár dní nesednu," dodal a zadíval se na svého bratra s úsměvem, který Mycroft neuměl popsat jinak než jako ďábelský. Ďábelsky zvrácený.

 

"Máš, co jsi chtěl," nehnul Mycroft brvou, přestože v hrudníku cítil, jak byl zažehnut nový oheň.

 

"A chci víc, Mycrofte. Mnohem víc. Chci, aby sis mě vzal kdykoliv a kdekoliv na to dostaneme chuť, abys nehleděl na nic jiného než na své potěšení, abys mě takhle tvrdě šukal dnem i nocí…"

 

Mycroft polknul, na těle mu vyvstala husí kůže a být mladší, dostavila by se i další reakce. Na jazyk se mu drala myšlenka, jež mu prolétla myslí, bránil se jí, bránil se říci něco takového, ale neměl co ztratit. Jeho osud byl zpečetěn. Stejně jako osud jeho křesla, napověděla mu jeho racionální část, načež se Mycroft zahleděl na ceněný kus nábytku.

 

"Když ti slíbím, že si tě vezmu kdykoliv a kdekoliv si usmyslíš, přestaneš mi ničit mé nesmírně drahé vybavení? To také patří k dobrému chování, které ti očividně chybí," pronesl Mycroft spíše ke křeslu než svému bratrovi, který si jen odfrkl. Mycroft prve myslel, že to bylo kvůli narážce na slušné chování, leč zmýlil se.

 

"Kdekoliv?"

 

"Sherlocku, to, že mám přístup do Buckinghamského paláce, neznamená, že se ode mě čeká, že tam budu uspokojovat choutky svého bratra," odvětil s ledovým klidem Mycroft, nicméně si dovolil pousmání, když i Sherlockovy rty sebou cukly.

 

Inu… To, že se od někoho něco nečeká, neznamená, že to dotyčný neudělá.


End file.
